Without Help
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is kidnapped in the middle of a terrorist attack and sneaks out in time to replace a duplicate. Running in the woods, fighting sickness, and nature with no one with him, but a friend who's willing to help him. OC DxS and JxB
1. Prologue: Telephone lines

**Here's my prologue of the story. This is gonna have a little bit of the show 24 bling bling. This is gonna be really good I promise you. I had the thought of what would happen if Danny was in the middle of a terrorist attack thing or was a hostage. Just read and find out what happens when one ghost boy becomes part of a fight bigger then even United States of America. Review please!! **

Maddie clutched the phone in her hand, hoping for the best and wondering where her little boy could be. Was he ok? Was he hurt? She didn't know. She heard someone pick the phone up.

"I've got your information, now let Danny go," demanded Maddie.

"Now hold on hon, your son will be fine when you give me the information," told a deep voiced man.

"Give me my son first you son of a bitch!" Shouted Maddie.

"How bout we do . . ." said the man as he then gasped.

"Dodge this," said a voice from the background as you hear a shot and then a loud alarm sound.

"Oh for the love of peet here! Why can't they close like every company in this freakin area?" Asked a female in the background.

"Billy, get down!" Shouted the male voice again as you hear more shots from the phone.

"There's the boy, shoot him down," commanded a manly voice as you hear a shot.

"Ahhh!" cried a male voice.

"Danny!" Shouted a female voice.

"Hell, they're all surrounding me!" Shouted another male voice.

"Billy, I need some . . . oh hell," said the male voice as you hear a shot and the line goes dead.

"DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Maddie.


	2. Danny's taken

**Here's the first chapter of my story. I know some of you are a little confused right now, but it's supposed to be confusing so you'd want to know what's going on. What happened in my prologue isn't how you think it is. I'm gonna start early in the story, that back there was like around the middle or something. Review please!!**

It was a sunny day in Amity Park. You then see in an ally by a park is a group of Chinese (I don't mean to offend any of you if you are Chinese, but I couldn't think of another group). They were speaking in a Chinese language (I don't know Chinese, so I'll just put it in English, but if you know that language, you can translate these for me, that'd be nice).

"So what's the plan?" Asked a guy with a red and black shirt.

"I'm still thinking," said the chief who was a girl with a pink tank top and brown shorts.

"What we need to do is get the information," told a guy with a white muscle shirt and black pants.

"Are you kidding, those Fentons won't give us a thing," said the guy with the red and black shirt.

"Then we need a weakness," thought the chief.

"There's no way we can get the wife, she's a third degree black belt," told the guy with the red and black shirt.

"Who said anything about that bitch. I was thinking of getting one of their kids," told the chief.

"Oh, and how are we supposed to do that?" Asked the guy with the white muscle shirt and black pants.

The group then saw a kid who wore red, white, and blue around fourteen years old in his freshman years. His hair was black and springy and looked so wimpy. What no one ever knew, was that he secretly was a ghostly super hero with cool superpowers beyond anyone's imagination. Pretty much his whole family was beyond weird including himself, but he was ok with it as long as no one knew his secret besides his sister and his two best friends Sam and Tucker. The Chinese group smiled with an idea that would change Danny's life for good.

"How bout we take him?" Asked the guy with the red and black shirt, "he's so helpless, it's not like he'll fight back or outsmart us."

"Good idea," grinned the chief as they set up the plan. Little did they know, Danny was only half human.

Danny was on his way to the door when he heard a sound that you hear in Cowboy movies when they get their guns ready. He felt a tube on his back as his eyes turned to see a Chinese woman with a gun on his back. He wasn't that scared since if she ever shot that pistol that he could just faze that bullet though his body, but since he had a secret identity, he decided to act like he wasn't a ghost at all unless it was an emergency. 'Go and walk home today, it's safer, you won't be aimed at Danny. Yeah, listen to an older sister who is proven wrong for the thousandth time in a row,' thought Danny to himself. This was definately not gonna be Danny's day.

"Ok, who are you and what do you want with me?" Asked Danny.

"Just your parents' information to plan our next bomb on the capital," grinned the Chinese woman.

"Wait a second, you're a terrorist," shocked Danny.

"Got that right boy, now come with me or you're dead," commanded the Chinese woman.

"I knew I should've stayed home today," said Danny as he was pushed into a car, "ok, and my sister says my room is a mess."

"Just get in the car you little basterd," ordered the Chinese woman as Danny was pushed into the car and it drove out.

"This is probably the worst day of my life besides Vlad marrying my mom," muttered Danny to himself.


	3. Escape and lost

**Here's my next chapter. I hope you like it, cause I'm liking this story already. Review please!!**

Danny sat inside the car as it started driving. The chief's name was Alon, the guy with the red and black shirt was Bondom, and the guy with the black pants was Denom. Danny thought these guys were bad news and had to find a way to escape.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Asked Danny.

"We're planing on bombing the capital of this Country," told Bondom.

"You mean the White House," annoyed Danny.

"I told you not to say a word," glared Alon.

"Who cares, it's not like he's gonna tell anyone," said Bondom.

"He's right, we have the kid, he's not gonna say a word," smirked Denom as Danny swallowed his throat.

"Ok, here's the truck, we'll make sure you will have a place to stay where it has everything in case you try your little bathroom trick," told Alon as she threw Danny in a truck with a toilet, a bed, and a snack machine, "and this place is trick proof, so don't get your hopes up kid.," and she closed the door.

"Really, let's see if this is ghost proof," smiled Danny as he duplicated into two and his original changed into his ghost form and fazed out of the truck and floated to a tree, "piece of cake, now I can just . . ."

"Hey yo, I need you to give me your information . . ." talked Denom on the cell phone as Danny started realizing what was happening.

"Oh no, my family's in trouble, which means I have to do something. I need to go to DC to warn about the bombing attack, but first I have to hide," whispered Danny as he changed into his human form and ran inside the forest. He kept running as fast as his legs could take him as he watched from a tree side to see the truck leave and he reappeared, "great, the real question is WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!" Shouted Danny as he sat on the gravel ground and a small rock hit him on the side of his head, "ow! Who threw that?"

"Sorry, names Billy," smiled Billy.

Billy was a boy around Danny's age with an orange shirt and a gun and a circle with a slash in the middle. He had brown cargo pants, freckles, and blond hair with a mullet.

"Danny," said Danny with his arms crossed.

"What cha sittin here for?" Asked Billy.

"Some terrorists kidnaped me, then I escaped, I need to get to Washington, D.C. to warn the president of United States, and I don't know where the heck I'm at," told Danny.

"Wow, good one," smiled Billy as Danny glared at him, "you're not kidding are you?"

"Do you think I'm kidding? I just need help to get to freakin Washington and I can't get any!" Shouted Danny in frustration.

"Jeeze, I can help you if you need it," shrugged Billy.

"No, I don't want you to get involved really," said Danny.

"Dude, my family thinks I can't be good at anything, if I help save the Country, I can prove them wrong," told Billy, "besides, you can't go alone."

"Fine, but you owe me for this," warned Danny.

"Sweet," smiled Billy, "so where do we start?"

"We can start by you telling me where the hell I'm at," said Danny.

"Oh, you're just outside of Indiana," answered Billy.

"Where's Amity Park?" Asked Danny.

"Oh that's like fifty miles," told Billy.

"Great, just great, I'm fifty miles from home and I can't get to an airport," glared Danny.

"I know where that is, it's like really close by over there," pointed Billy as Danny looked where he pointed and saw an airplane overhead.

"Then let's go," told Danny as he pulled Billy's arm and ran on his way.


	4. Danny at the airport

**Ok, here's the next one. Looks like Danny's gonna have a grand adventure. You also finally meet Billy whom you last have seen in the Prologue. Review please!!**

Jazz was sitting on the couch as Maddie came into the Living Room.

"Honey, have you seen Danny?" Asked Maddie, "he was supposed to be here a few hours ago."

"I don't know mom," shrugged Jazz as you hear the phone ring and she picked up, "hello, yes she's here," she said as she gave the phone to Maddie, "it's for you mom."

"Hello . . . you have him? Where is he?" Maddie asked with shock, "you want our information?" she asked as there was a long pause, "ok, just don't hurt him," and she hung up and turned to Jazz saying, "some terrorists kidnaped Danny and want Jack and I's ghostly information if we can ever see him again."

"What?" Shocked Jazz as she went upstairs, "I have to call Sam and . . ." she said as her cell phone rang, "hello?"

"Jazz, it's me Danny," told Danny on the other line.

"Danny, where are you?" Asked Jazz in worry.

"I'm at the airport outside of Indiana fifty miles," told Danny.

"What happened?" Asked Jazz.

"I was on my way home till these Chinese guys kidnaped me. They put me inside some truck and I escaped with my ghost powers, then I met this guy name Billy who can help me, and I need to get to the White House to warn the President about the bombing attack there," explained Danny, "Jazz, I need you to call Sam and Tucker and tell them what I just told you. It'd be nice if you also didn't tell Mom and Dad, I don't want them to worry as much as they already are."

"Danny, just be careful," warned Jazz, "I love you."

"I love you too Jazz," smiled Danny, "remember, don't tell."

"I won't," smiled Jazz.

"Bye," said Danny as he hung up.

Jazz hung her phone and called Sam as she heard the phone ring and someone pick up.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Sam, Danny's been kidnaped by terrorists," told Jazz as Sam gasped, "and Danny escaped and is on his way to the White House to warn the President about the bombing attack."

"Is he ok?" Asked Sam.

"He's fine," answered Jazz, "at least right now."

"I'll call Tucker," told Sam, "thinks Jazz," she smiled and hung up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Billy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was walking in the halls with Billy as they saw the airline times.

"Ok, there's one problem Danny," said Billy, "WE'RE BROKE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET A FREAKIN PLANE!?!"

"Who said anything about going in the plane?" Smiled Danny as he looked outside where an air plane took off.

"Danny, ARE YOU MAD! WE CAN'T JUST GO ON THE PLANE! WE'LL GET OURSELVES KILLED!!!" Shouted Billy.

"Billy, we won't get killed, but I need you to keep a secret," said Danny.

"Ok, but I still think this is insane," protested Billy as Danny grabbed his arm into the boy's bathroom stall.

"Billy, I'm not exactly completely human," told Danny as he changed into his ghost form and Billy's jaw dropped.

"D . . . Danny Phantom? No way I've heard about you," smiled Billy.

"Yes, do you still think that going on the plane is crazy?" Asked Danny.

"Actually, it may not be a bad idea," smiled Billy as Danny changed back and got out of the bathroom stall.

"The plane is gonna leave in thirty minutes and we need to catch our plane," told Billy as they ran down the halls.

Billy and Danny were in a hurry as they saw the door to the plane close and they went behind the chairs.

"Time to go ghost," whispered Danny as he changed into ghost form and flew him and Billy onto the air plane as it took off, "so, promise not to tell anyone?"

"Dude, your secret's safe with me," smiled Billy as he laid down on his back watching the Sun go down.

"Mommy, Danny Phantom's on the air plane," pointed a little girl around five.

"That's nice honey," said the mother not paying attention to her daughter.

You see Danny on the wing of the plane waving to the little girl. The little girl showed a messy colored picture of her and Danny as he took the picture and wrote his name on the paper.

"Mommy, Danny Phantom wrote his name on my picture look," showed the little girl as the mother saw it and her eyes widened, then saw Danny waving to her and turned back to her seat with her widened eyes, "Mommy?"

"I think I need a vacation," muttered the mother.


	5. On the plane

**Here's the next chapter, looks like now the gang know about where Danny is, let's just hope Danny can get through this. Review please!!**

Danny and Billy were on top of the plane. It was getting dark and the stars were appearing in the sky. Danny was in human form on top of the plane as he smiled looking up.

"Man, it's cold out here and I can't even take a deep breath," said Billy.

"That's because we're so high in the sky it's dropping in temperature and there's less air molecules. Do you ever pay attention in Earth Science?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, I stink in Science, especially astronomy," told Billy.

"Astronomy, that's the only subject I'm very good at," widened Danny, "I could tutor you after we save America."

"Sure, that'd be awesome," smiled Billy as he laid back on the plane.

"See that over there?" Pointed Danny to a bright star, "that's Venus, and over there is Mars."

"Wow, you are good at Astronomy," amazed Billy, "how do you know?"

"If you focus on Mars, it looks a bit reddish," told Danny.

"How'd you get the super hero name Danny Phantom from?" Asked Billy.

"My parents are ghost hunters you see, and when I was three, I pretended I was a ghostly super hero named Danny Phantom. I wonder if Jazz even remembers that," smiled Danny.

"But who called you that?" Asked Billy.

"My dad," answered Danny as the two boys laughed, "yeah, my parents are great, but many times I feel responsible for my family's safety. That's why I don't tell them my secret. The only ones that know besides you are my best friends Sam and Tucker and my older sister Jazz. Although, they all found out on their own. My friends found out when they saw me during the accident and Jazz found out when she saw me go ghost by the Nasty Burger. I'm just afraid if my family knew, then they'd get in trouble because of me."

"Wow, that must be really hard to keep a secret like that while dealing with your social life," said Billy.

"Yeah, but somebody's gotta do it. If not me, then who else is gonna save the world?" Said Danny.

"The Guys in White," chuckled Billy.

"Yeah right, those losers? Heck, they think all ghosts are evil including me and tried to destroy the Ghost Zone aka the world," told Danny.

"Whoa, what about that red hunter girl?" Asked Billy.

"She's working for a crazed up fruitloop who wants my mom as his bride, my dad as a corps, me and Jazz as his children, and is mayor who wants to take over the world," said Danny, "not to mention my parents wouldn't be able to keep track over the ghosts that destroy this town."

"So, you're the only one who knows what he's doing?" Asked Billy.

"Yep," smiled Danny, "and the only one who can save his parents."

"With me of coarse," smiled Billy.

"Good night," smiled Danny.

"You too," replied Billy as the boys fell asleep.

The next morning the Sun was rising and the air plane was already on the ground. The two men climbed the plane to see two boys asleep.

"How'd you two get on the plane?!" Shouted a worker as Danny and Billy shot up and saw the guy.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Screamed the boys as Danny slipped onto the wing along with Billy and they hid under the wing.

Danny quickly changed into his ghost form as they both flew out and the worker rubbed his eyes.

"I thought Danny Phantom lived in Amity Park," Confused the worker.

"That was close," relieved Danny.

"We better get a map," suggested Billy.

"Actually, I can see the White House, look," pointed Danny as you see a big White House right there.

"Whoa," amazed Billy as the boys landed in front, "don't you think you should change back to human."

"Good point," thought Danny as he changed back to human form and went inside the White House.


	6. Meeting the President

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like it. Review please!!**

Danny and Billy were inside as you see the whole place so big with guards in black uniform suits and sunglasses like in those spy movies. They looked firm and still like soldiers. Danny was nervous including Billy, they never had been to the White House before. He looked at the soldiers and smiled.

"Uh hi," waved Danny as the guards stood firm, "listen, I need to speak to the President."

The guards didn't move nor speak.

"I guess that's a ahh!" said Billy as Danny made sure he didn't go past the guards knowing from experience in hunting ghosts.

"Sorry, I really need to see the President is, I know some information about the Terrorists," told Danny.

"That's what they all say," said one guard.

"But they're gonna bomb the Capitol," told Danny.

"Excuse me, what was that you said?" Asked a lady with blond hair.

"Some Terrorists are gonna bomb the White House," told Billy.

"Hm, you boys come in, the President is in his office, you just might be helpful," told the blond haired lady.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he and Billy followed the blond haired lady.

"So, how were you able to get this information?" Asked the blond hair lady.

"I was kidnaped one time and overheard their plans with an advantage of escaping before they could find out. Although, they called my parents and were trying to use me as bait to steal information," told Danny as the lady nodded and wrote the information on a notebook as she opened the door and you can see an office with the President inside. He was at his office taping his fingers as he saw the boys.

"What are they doing here Susan? I told you to find some information about the Terrorist attack," told the President.

"They know some information about the Terrorist attack," told Susan, "apparently one was kidnaped by them and escaped."

"What's your name son?" Asked the President.

"Danny Fenton, this is my friend Billy," introduced Danny.

"Hm, the name sounds familiar," said the President, "do you think you two can help us with the terrorist attacks?"

"Really? But we're only fourteen," said Danny.

"I'm fifteen actually," added Billy.

"Whatever," said Danny.

"Well, part of my job is to protect my people and since you were kidnaped by the Terrorists, they're probably looking for you, so you'll have to stay with the US army till we can get those Terrorists," told the President as the boys nodded, "Susan, I need you to take them to the camping ground."

"Ok," smiled Susan as the boys followed.

The boys followed Susan and knew this was gonna be crazy that was for sure. The president smiled as the Vice President entered the office.

"Sir, are you sure we should take the boys there?" Asked the Vice President.

"Yes, there's something about Danny, I think he might be more then we know. He escaped from very tricky terrorists, which means he must be smart and could be helpful to defeating them. We need as much help as we can and I have faith in these boys, especially Danny," said the President.

"Are you sure sire?" Asked the Vice President.

"I'm sure," told the President.


	7. Missing Family

**Ok, it's gonna be a while till we get back to Amity Park. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Danny and Billy found themselves in some military camp or something. They were supposed to be with Sargent Joe, but the boys just called him Joe. Danny bit his lip as he and Billy ate their meal, they were starving.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are ok?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, I'm starting to miss my dad," moped Billy, "I just wanted to show him I could do something right and now I can't even see him."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this," said Danny with guilt.

"Dude, no one goes anywhere without a friend," said Billy.

Danny smiled as he finished his food and went outside doodling around with his stick. He missed his friends and family that loved him. He sighed for a while thinking of all the things he went through with his friends. Then there was Sam. She was his best friend for a long time since kindergarten. He missed her alot and all the fun times they had together. He heard Billy come by and sat by him.

"So, who's Sam?" Asked Billy as Danny's eyes widened and realized he just wrote her name in the dirt apparently six times. He should really stop thinking alot.

"She's my best friend, I've known her since kindergarten," explained Danny.

"Do you like her?" Asked Billy.

"Of coarse I do, she's my best friend," said Danny.

"Not that like, you wrote her name on the ground six times," chuckled Billy as Danny blushed bright red, "so do you like the girl or not."

"Of coarse not, she's just my best friend," stuttered Danny.

"You wrote her name six times, are you sure she's just your friend?" Asked Billy.

"Ok, maybe I do kinda really like her," admitted Danny.

"Falling in love, not something you can help. First she's just some girl that walks by and next thing you know you wanna give her flowers," smiled Billy, "what's scary is when that person ends up being your best friend."

"I know, it is scary," smiled Danny, "isn't the girl you're supposed to love someone you meet down the halls and wanna ask her out instead of someone in your group of friends?"

"Yeah, try falling in love with your own sister's best friend," said Billy.

"You're in love with your sister's best friend? Scary," surprised Danny.

"I know, but every time she passes by, I just feel . . . weird," admitted Billy, "what's even more scary is that my sisters like a year younger then me including her friend."

"Wow," amazed Danny, "I can't even have a little sister, only an older snobby one."

"Ouch," laughed Billy as the two boys laughed like crazy.

"You boys better get up and get some sleep, we have a mission in the morning," told Joe as the boys nodded and headed to their tents to get some sleep.

"You know Danny, I bet after this we can go back home and I'm sure Sindy will be coming to me and my dad will realize I can do something right," smiled Billy.

"I'm sure he will," smiled Danny as he laid back and started thinking of getting back home.

Danny thought about his mother seeing that he was ok including his best friends. Tucker would probably ask him what he's been doing while they were playing the worried about Danny being kidnaped game. Jazz would give him a big hug and tell him how proud she was of saving America from the Terrorists. Sam would also give him a hug and tell him that he did it and saved America and maybe even have her kiss him on the cheek if he was lucky. Although, she never did that, although there was no doubt of her not doing that. It'd be even more nice if it was on the lips, but she was only his best friend and nothing more then that. He finally drift off to sleep.


	8. Kicking some butt

**I am so sorry, the chapter I put on was the wrong story. I'd like to thank kyuubi11 for giving me the info. Here's my next chapter. Looks like this story's getting good. Review please!!**

Danny and Billy could hear the sound of the bugle playing like in military camps when it's time to wake up. They started rubbing their eyes and yawned as Joe opened the tent flap.

"Ok boys, time to wake up," smiled Joe as the boys moaned.

"Who knew saving the country would be so tiring," yawned Billy.

"I'm pretty much used to this. When you fight ghosts twenty-four-seven, it gives you some bags under your eyes," smiled Danny as he crawled out of the tent.

"I'll catch up," moaned Billy as he followed Danny.

The boys were by the campfire with Joe who was cooking soup of some kind. Didn't smell too good. He took a bowl and dipped the soup into them and brung them to the boys who looked disgusted.

"What the freakin crud is this?" Asked Danny.

"It's soup, not as bad as it looks," said Joe as they sipped it and then had that snicker look, "but it's still bad."

"What's this supposed to do?" Asked Billy.

"It has vitamins and minerals to help you during a fight," told Joe.

"It tastes like garbage, I'd rather stick with Sam's altra-recyclo-vegetarian stuff," said Danny.

"So, your girlfriend's a vegetarian huh?" Smiled Billy and Danny stomped his foot, "ow!"

"She's not my girlfriend," glared Danny.

"But you like . . . ow!" Said Billy as Danny stomped his foot again.

"You have a crush now do ya?" Smiled Joe.

"Well kinda," blushed Danny.

"You wrote her name six times," said Billy as Danny stomped his foot again, "OW!! You really like doing that do ya?"

"Yep," smiled Danny.

"Ok boys, that's enough," said Joe rolling his eyes as the boys finished their soup, despite the taste.

Danny and Billy followed Joe. They went inside a military place into a changing room with two black suits with a belt and gun pockets. It also was bullet proof and even was pretty stylish.

"What are those?" Asked Billy.

"You two will be wearing them," told Joe, "the President said that you two have to be helpful somehow and I decided why not have you two go on terrorist missions."

"Really, but won't that be dangerous?" Asked Danny.

"Maybe to your parents, but not in this camp," smiled Joe as the boys looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Cool, and we get to kick some Terrorist butt?" Asked Billy.

"You got that right," smiled Joe as he threw two snipers.

"Whoa, my mom never lets me use guns," smiled Billy.

"You'll get a chance to use machine guns too," told Joe.

"Sweet," smiled the two boys (never touch or use these guns in real life. Danny and Billy can because this is my story and is fiction).

Danny and Billy put on the suits including the masks so the Terrorists wouldn't recognize them. They saw a military jet and jumped in as the jet flew up into the air overhead. Joe went on the walkie-talky, talking to his Commanding Officer.

"We have a mission to prevent a Terrorist threat. We heard that some of those basterds are trying to take an innocent girl and use her as decoy to getting some information from some ghost hunters," told Joe.

"Ghost hunters, I'm guessing this is Amity Park and the ghost hunters are my parents," thought Danny.

"The address is 475 Cartland Dr," told Joe.

"Wait, what was the number?" Asked Danny.

"475 why?" Asked Joe.

"OH MY FREAKIN HELL! THAT'S WHERE SAM LIVES!!" Cried Danny.

"Oh crud," shocked Billy.

"Those filthy sons of a bitch! They're gonna harm Sam," worried Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we just need to get her out," told Joe.

"And she can join us," said Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Billy.

"Positive," smiled Danny.


	9. the first fight mission

**Looks like Sam's in deep trouble now. What's gonna happen? Review please!!**

Sam was on her bed looking at the ceiling as she heard Tucker come inside her room.

"Hey, mind if I sit by?" Asked Tucker.

"Sure," agreed Sam, "do you think Danny will be ok?"

"Of coarse he will, you know Danny, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," smiled Tucker as Sam returned it.

"I guess," sighed Sam.

"I'm gonna be bowling, you wanna come?" Asked Tucker.

"Sure," smiled Sam as Tucker left and she heard something and gasped, "ok, that was creeping me out," and then someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and gave a yelp.

Tucker heard something from Sam's room.

"Sam?" Called Tucker, but heard nothing as he looked out the room, "is that . . . hello guys," he smiled at two Chinese dudes as they pointed hand guns at him, "uh, bad time to call?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, move it punk," threatened one Chinese terrorist as he pushed Tucker against the wall.

"What's going on?" Asked Tucker.

"Hey, what's going . . . on?" Shocked Pam who was upstairs and being pointed at by the second terrorist guy as he grabbed her arm and put his pistol right on her head.

"What the . . . Pamela!" Cried Jeremy as the terrorist's eyes narrowed and kept his pistol at Pam.

"Move it buster, or your wife will have it," commanded the second terrorist.

"Now tell me where your daughter is," threatened the Chinese terrorist.

"Wait, but don't you have her? Last time I saw her was in her room," confused Tucker.

"Nice try, but we already checked there," said the Chinese terrorist as Sam's door busted right open and you see three kids with black suits and masks with snipers.

"Time for you basterds to say your prayers," glared the kid who had a familiar voice as the kids started shooting the terrorists like in one of those gun fight movies.

Apparently the terrorists got their guns and started shooting as the kids moved in different directions. Danny ran down the halls and slid right on the railing while shooting the Chinese guy and then did a back-flip onto the floor as he ran behind the wall at the Living Room.

"You're not going anywhere boy," Snarled the Chinese guy as Danny aimed and shot right at his head and he dropped dead.

"I don't have to you son of hell," spat Danny.

Meanwhile Billy and Sam, who was joining the team with Danny for protection were fighting the second terrorist with snipers and hiding behind the bathroom wall.

"Man, these guys are worst then Plasmius himself and I never thought I'd say it," said Sam.

"Hope your boyfriend can handle that basterd," said Billy.

"Danny's not my boyfriend," glared Sam.

"Whatever," smiled Billy rolling his eyes.

You can hear a big bang as the two kids looked behind them to see that the second terrorist threw a grenade.

"This is unfortunate," widened Sam as they saw a grenade roll in the bathroom and they ran their tails off before the whole bathroom bombed off.

Sam and Billy breathed hardly as they saw the second terrorist pointing a sniper at both of them with a laugh in his throat.

"Hey," said Danny whose eyes were narrowed with a sniper pointing at his head, "go to hell," and shot him right there and then with blood spilling from the shot.

"I hope these guys have insurance," said Billy as Tucker got out of Sam's room with Jeremy and Pam.

"Where's Sam? Is she ok?" Asked Tucker as Sam held him by his shoulders.

"She's fine," answered Sam with a wink and Tucker knew that was her.

"Is she gonna be ok? Is she hurt?" Asked Pam.

"Don't worry, but to protect her, she'll have to come with us," told Danny, "at least that's the order of the President."

"Very well," nodded Jeremy, "just make sure she's safe."

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine," smiled Billy as the three kids left to the helicopter.

"Well, that was something you don't see everyday," sighed Danny.

"Got that right," agreed Sam, "try getting grabbed inside your own closet."


	10. To the Colorado Rockies

**I hope you liked the gun fight on the last chapter. Seriously, that was really cool. Review please!!**

Danny, Billy, and Sam were both in the helicopter with Joe as the piolet as they all put their snipers away.

"Those are only two terrorists, we need to get rid of more of these punks," told Joe.

"I know, not to mention make sure these basterds don't hurt my family," said Danny.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," smiled Billy as Danny returned it.

"So boys, let me get this straight, you guys have to work for the military for the protection from the President?" Asked Sam.

"Pretty much yeah," shrugged Danny, "I was lucky enough to escape."

"I'm just glad you're ok," smiled Sam as Danny smiled back and they both gazed for a moment.

"Uh excuse me, don't mean to ruin your little moment, but we've got a new target," said Billy.

"Where?" Asked Danny.

"The Colorado Rockies," told Joe.

"Isn't that where Vlad lives?" Asked Sam.

"No, he moved to run for mayor," reminded Danny.

"Oh right," remembered Sam.

"Not to mention is now used as a Terrorist hideout," added Joe.

"Whoa," amazed the kids.

"We need to find out their plans and next target," told Joe.

"Then I guess to Colorado it is," annoyed Danny.

"I hope it doesn't turn out to be a mess," said Billy.

The helicopter landed on the roof of the cabin of Vlad's. The teenagers put their masks on and got their snipers. They all went into the door of the roof and snuck into the place making sure they weren't caught. Billy saw a Chinese woman go to the lab in the mansion as he turned back to the rest of the gang.

"I saw someone go in there," pointed Billy as Danny looked and nodded.

"Then I guess we'll be going in there," said Sam.

"The question is, how can we go inside?" Wondered Danny.

"You can use your powers," told Billy.

"Wait, how'd you . . ." wondered Sam.

"He knows I'm Danny Phantom," whispered Danny as Sam raised her eyebrows, "I told him."

"Oh," nodded Sam.

"Ok guys, let's go through here," said Danny as he grabbed their hands and fazed through the door.

The teenagers went downstairs to see a bunch of Terrorists on computers and junk with their next move. Danny didn't hesitate and watching the Terrorists do their plans and make them work. You can see maps and curtain blue prints and stuff. Sam's eyes were narrowed and got her sniper ready as they all started facing the kids.

"This is not good," widened Billy as the Terrorists pointed their guns and Danny quickly shot a grenade at a gas tank.

"Hit the ground!" Shouted Danny as he turned the two intangible as the whole room blew sky high and you can see fire everywhere.

Danny, Sam, and Billy looked throughout the whole room as you can see a couple of terrorists with snipers and started shooting at the kids. Sam started shooting at two of them till they dropped dead and then jumped behind a machine that was almost in flames. Billy and Danny fought a couple of more terrorists with all they had. Danny took his sniper and then started shooting all around. There were more Terrorists that dropped dead.

"These guys are spreading like a virus," said Danny as you can hear a shot and got right on Billy's ankle.

"Ah!" Yelped Billy as he dropped half down and shot one Terrorist as Danny dragged him to the stairwell.

"You stay here Billy," ordered Danny as he ran off and took the two snipers and aimed them, "ok basterds, I want you to meet my little friends," and then shot the rest of the terrorists hearing the shells drop to the ground as you see smoke everywhere as he blew the tops of the pistol like a cowboy.

"You ok Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Billy," answered Danny as you see Billy with bloody ankles.

"I'll take care of that," told Sam as Danny went to the computer.

"Ok, I'll send their plans to the President," told Danny as you see "accept" on the screen.

"Now to get rid of the evidence," sighed Billy as Sam finished wrapping a bandage around his ankle.

"You got it," said Danny as he flew his friends on the roof and got on the helicopter just before the whole cabin blew sky high, "hope Vlad has insurance."


	11. Sam's first night

**Trust me, there're more Terrorists for these kids to start shooting then what's shown. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

The gang landed the helicopter right at a base camp with military men and women camping out. The three kids all sat by the fire warming their hands and blankets wrapping them around. Danny was between his two friends Billy and Sam.

"Well, at least it's easier to see the stars," smiled Billy.

"Yeah, but I still miss my parents," said Danny.

"We all do Danny," told Sam, "so Billy, what brought you out to help Danny?"

"I wanted to prove my dad I can do something right," told Billy.

"What makes you think your father can think you can't do anything right?" Asked Sam.

"Every time I try to help my family, I always do something wrong. Not this time, this time I'll prove I can do something right," smiled Billy, "besides, I have a good time helping your friend out."

Danny smiled and Sam yawned loudly with her eyes half open.

"Man, it's getting late," moaned Sam.

"Got that right," yawned Danny as he felt Sam's head leaning on his shoulder, he blushed slightly.

"Now this is a cute picture, if only I had my camera," teased Billy as Danny stomped his foot, "ow!"

"Stop Billy," glared Danny as he noticed Sam was asleep, "you'll wake up Sam."

"Your cutie pie," smiled Billy as Danny stomped on his foot again, "ow!"

Danny took Sam in his arms and walked down to the tent and laid her gently in the sleeping bag, covering her entire body. She looked so beautiful in the dark, Danny could tell with his smile creeping in his mouth. He looked at Sam closely, she was in a deep sleep and her eyes were closed shut. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself closing his mouth on Sam's lips with a light kiss. He then left the tent as quick as he could before he could see a smile forming on Sam's lips. Billy was sitting on the ground with the blanket wrapped up tightly as Danny quietly sat by him.

"You know Dan, when I kiss a girl goodnight, I kiss them on the cheek, but yours was love," teased Billy with a googly look on his face as Danny glared at him.

"Very funny har har," said Danny sarcastically.

"So, do you think she noticed?" Asked Billy.

"I don't think so, she was sleeping," said Danny.

"Danny, if you were gonna admit to Sam that you 'like' her, what would you say?" Asked Billy as you see some purple eyes peeking from the flap of the tent.

"Well, I'd say that she's fun, smart, cool, pretty, and well . . . that I love her. She's the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met and I would never take that back Billy," smiled Danny.

"So, why are you so afraid to tell her?" Asked Billy.

"She's my best friend Billy, she'd never feel the same way I feel about her," said Danny.

"How do you know Danny? How do you know she doesn't like you back?" Asked Billy.

"I just know ok," said Danny.

"But that still doesn't answer my question," said Billy.

"I know but . . . I guess I'm just afraid she won't love me back," admitted Danny.

"When did you find out you really liked Sam?" Asked Billy.

"When she started dating Gregor. I was suspicious that he worked for the Guys in White, but I don't think that was it, even though I was right about him being a jerk. I think I was jealous of Gregor having Sam instead of me," admitted Danny as you see the flap of the tent close.

"Well, you'll have to tell her that sooner or later," shrugged Billy.

"Just please don't tell Sam about this ok," begged Danny.

"Dude, secret's safe with me," grinned Billy eating a marshmallow as Danny smiled.

"Thanks," said Danny looking up at the sky.


	12. Sam's secret

**Here it is, I see alot of you liked my last chapter. Let's see what happens. Review please!!**

The next day came as the sun rose in the horizon of the sky with it's orange and red colors. Sam came out of the tent with a yawn as she started building a fire. You see a smile on her face with a glimmering look. The heat of the fire hit right on her soft cheeks and felt the heat warming her all over. She started humming a song from Cinderella for some reason. She didn't know why since she hated that movie and thought it was pointless, but just had a reason. Danny poked his head out of the tent and decided to join with Sam.

"So Sam, what is your dream, or did it just come true?" Teased Danny.

"Stop Danny," laughed Sam with Danny laughing along.

"Ok Cinderella," laughed Danny as Sam jumped right on top of him, "hey, get off me Sam."

"Oh, what's the matter, afraid you'll be beaten by a girl," laughed Sam as they both fell on the ground laughing like crazy.

"Ooooooo, looks like she's got you Danny," laughed Billy from the tent.

"Got that right," smiled Danny then noticed Sam's arms were still around his waist, "you can let go of me now."

"Oh . . . sorry," blushed Sam with a hidden smile, "so, when do we leave?"

"We'll be leaving after breakfast," told Joe walking to the kids.

"Great," smiled Danny.

"Just remember, I'm a vegetarian," told Sam.

"Got it," winked Joe as he went to get the food.

"I'll . . . be going with him," said Billy leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"Hey Sam," said Danny.

"Ye . . . ah," said Sam.

"Listen, I'm sorry I had to bring you into this mess," apologized Danny.

"Danny, it's no big deal, that's what friends are for," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Danny, "so Sam, I have a question."

"Yeah," said Sam nervously.

"Well, not that this would happen, but . . ." wondered Danny.

"I am gonna go and check on Joe and Billy, be right back," smiled Sam.

"Yes . . . right," smiled Danny as his hands smacked onto his face with a moan.

Before Sam got to Billy and Joe, she looked back with a mope and said, "Danny, as much as I really like you. We can't be more then friends when we have a terrorist attack to deal with, there's too much pressure. I'll have to play the friendly game until things get back to normal."

Sam had so much thought on her mind. There was no way she could be Danny's girlfriend with a bunch of terrorists kidnaping and harming their families. There was so much to do and so little time. Danny fighting ghosts was one thing, because it was like a traditional thing, but a terrorist attack is beyond normal. Sam didn't want to her and Danny to be a couple when there's so much going on around. How could there be? How could Sam put up with love when there was so much going on in this world, even America? She didn't know what to do, she was clueless. So much hurt and so much drama. Sam helped Joe and Billy get the food. She went to Billy and hopefully maybe he can help her with this drama she was holding onto.

"Hey Sam," smiled Billy.

"Billy, I need to ask you a favor," said Sam.

"What is it?" Asked Billy.

"Listen, I overheard you and Danny talking last night about him liking me more then a friend. The truth is, I don't want us to be a couple, at least not right now. There's the whole terrorist attack thing and I want us to date when things go back to normal. Can you please make sure Danny doesn't like ask me or even tries to admit that he likes me until things go back to normal?" Asked Sam.

"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'd understand," shrugged Billy.

"I don't wanna hurt his feelings Billy," admitted Sam, "just promise please."

"Ok I will," promised Billy.

"And don't tell Danny what I told you," begged Sam as Billy nodded and she carried the food.

"I will never understand girls," annoyed Billy.


	13. The Empire State Building

**I kinda had the idea that Sam would probably not wanna deal with drama in the middle of an attack with terrorists. I guess this was a back flash from Flight 29 down. Review please!!**

Danny, Billy, and Sam were on the helicopter about to go to New York on the Empire State Building. Sam looked out and clutched onto the pole she was hanging onto with the wind blowing on her face. Billy looked at the two teenagers and knew one thing. He had to keep two secrets at the same time. Danny's to not tell Sam about his feelings and Sam's to not let him tell her. There was so much drama between these two characters and knew the only way both of them would be happy is to tell how they felt. He was sure that Danny would understand Sam and how she felt about them being together. The helicopter was above the Empire State Building as Joe went to the three teenagers.

"Ok kids, there are terrorists inside that place trying to blow up this place, I need you guys to prevent it," commanded Joe.

"We will," smiled Billy as he put on his mask along with his friends.

"Great," smiled Joe as he gave them parachutes and they jumped off.

The teenagers landed onto the Empire State Building and went inside with their walkie-talkies. Danny looked back at his friends with a serious look on his face.

"Listen guys, I need you two to stay here, I'm gonna check out the basement," told Danny.

"What about us?" Asked Sam.

"Billy, you will have to check out the middle floors and Sam, you check out the top parts," commanded Danny as the two nodded and he fazed through the floor with Billy.

"Guess this is just me . . . and these stinky vents," snickered Sam as she crawled inside the vents, "I hope this doesn't include alarm systems."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Billy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Billy was landed in the middle floor in the middle of an office with computers and papers everywhere in neat stacks. He looked around and looked at a place where you could see light. He took his walkie-talky.

"Ok guys, I see light," whispered Billy.

"Why don't you check it out, I'm gonna look around this place," said Danny.

"You do that and I'll just crawl around this thing," told Sam as Billy snuck on his hands and knees to the source of the light.

He looked in and saw a bunch of Chinese terrorists on the computers sending emails and who knows what. Billy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Guys, I have found the doghouse," whimpered Billy.

"What did you find?" Asked Sam.

"I found a bunch of these guys on their computers sending stuff. Anything you found?" Asked Billy.

"Besides for some spiders and cobwebs in the vents, some papers, and some water tanks? Nothing," answered Sam.

"What about you Danny?" Asked Billy.

"Nothing . . . wait, I think I see something," said Danny, "I'm gonna check it out."

"Good luck with that," said Billy as he got off and then heard the terrorists.

"When will we blow this place up?" Asked one Chinese woman.

"Pretty soon, as for the boy, the parents will be willing to give us the information," smiled the Chinese guy.

"They'll be chatting with us pretty soon," smiled the Chinese Woman as everyone left and Billy quickly saw a chat room and guess who was on the other line.

JFENTON: We'll send the information as quickly as possible.

That was the last thing Jack typed. Billy decided to send something to Jack to tell him that Danny was ok and he wasn't kidnaped.

4537E35 (don't ask why I picked t his, it's a office): Mr. Fenton, this is Billy, I work for the government.

JFENTON: How do we know this isn't a trick?

4537E35: Because these guys are chatting from the Empire State Building that is gonna blow up. Your son is ok.

JFENTON: Do you think you can rescue him?

4537E35: Well he's . . . oh crud gotta go.

Billy saw some Chinese terrorists and he quickly got his gun and shot the computer and it shut down completely as the terrorists started shooting with snipers. Billy ducked behind some desks and started shooting the three terrorists and then reloaded and started running down the halls. 


	14. The Empire State Building Part 2

**Looks like Billy's in a pickle badly, here's the next chapter. This is like a meanwhile thing like when they first go look around. Review please!!**

Danny landed Billy in the middle floor and went to the basement. There were pipes, puddles of water, and it stunk around the place. He heard his walkie-talky and put it up to his ear.

"Ok guys, I see light," said Billy in the walkie-talky.

"Why don't you check it out, I'm gonna look around this place," said Danny with his eyebrows cocked.

"You do that and I'll just crawl around this thing," told Sam as Danny put the walkie-talky in his pocket.

Danny snuck around this damp place. You could hear mice crawling around here, good thing Jazz wasn't here or she'd be screaming out to the heavens, which is something he didn't want. He took the light on his sniper and turned it on looking around. This place was like a sewer without the smell, the spiders, and all that junk. He then heard his walkie-talky go bonkers and hearing Billy saying something to Sam and so forth.

"I found a bunch of these guys on their computers sending stuff. Anything you found?" Asked Billy.

"Besides for some spiders and cobwebs in the vents, some papers, and some water tanks? Nothing," answered Sam.

"What about you Danny?" Asked Billy.

"Nothing," replied Danny as he heard some steps, "wait, I think I see something I'm gonna check it out."

"Good luck with that," Danny heard Billy say as he took his sniper and put his back to the wall.

Danny snuck on the wall as he saw some terrorists come down with something. His eyes narrowed as he followed them. He realized they were carrying bombs. This whole place was gonna blow up. They were about to set the timer when Danny started shooting his sniper and killed one. The three other terrorists turned around and started shooting as Danny quickly turned around painting.

"Come on kid, give it all you got," challenged a Chinese guy.

Danny turned and started shooting and shot two terrorists as the one that was left was about to talk on his walkie-talky. Danny quickly shot his head before he had a chance to turn the talk button on. He ran to the terrorists and heard their walkie-talkies.

"We have an intruder on the middle level," called a woman with a Chinese accent.

"This is bad," widened Danny as he cut the bombs and put them in the bags the Chinese Terrorists have brought and then smiled at them, "hm."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam crawled inside the vents. It stank inside the vents as she slowly crawled around and then got her hair caught in some cobwebs.

"Somebody kill me," annoyed Sam getting the cobwebs off and even saw a few spiders, luckily weren't poisonous.

"Ok guys, I see light," said Billy in the walkie-talky.

"Why don't you check it out, I'm gonna look around this place," said Danny in the walkie-talky.

"You do that and I'll just crawl around this think," snickered Sam as she kept crawling around and then saw an opening in the vent.

Through the vents were some water tanks for when there was a fire. They were as large as an elephant with gallons of water in each. Sam removed the vent thing and jumped on the ground. She looked around the place and saw some paper lying on the water tanks and looked at them. She was gonna read them when she heard her walkie-talky go bonkers.

"Guys, I have found the doghouse," whimpered Billy telling Sam that he probably found some terrorists.

"What did you find?" Asked Sam.

"I found a bunch of these guys on their computers sending stuff. Anything you found?" Asked Billy.

"Besides for some spiders and cobwebs in the vents, some papers, and some water tanks? Nothing," answered Sam. "What about you Danny?" Asked Billy.

"Nothing . . . wait, I think I see something," said Danny, "I'm gonna check it out."

"Good luck with that," said Billy as Sam got off her walkie-talky.


	15. The Empire State Building part 3

**I decided to put another chapter since this is gonna take three chapters to get done with the Empire State Building. Review please!!**

Sam started reading the papers. They were showing maps and information about the location of different parts of America. They were at the places where the famous monuments were including the White House and the Empire State Building. These guys were gonna bomb these places. Sam stuffed the papers in her pocket and heard some men coming to her place. She hid behind some water tanks and got her sniper ready and heard their walkie-talkies.

"We have an intruder on the middle level," called a Chinese woman in the walkie-talkies.

"Oh crud, that must be Billy," whispered Sam as she got out and shot the two men at the water tanks, "bulls eye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were both worried about their son for the last three days. Only yesterday Sam was taken by the President for protection because of the terrorists. During the days they have been giving the terrorists all the information they needed about ghosts. They could think how miserable their little boy was. Jazz and Tucker were worried too, but confident at the same time. Jack was chatting with the Terrorists.

4537E35: Do you have more information?

JFENTON: Yes, when are you gonna give Danny back?

4537E35: I will after you're done giving me all the information.

JFENTON: We'll send the information as quickly as possible.

Jack laid back in his chair with a worried look on his face. Maddie had the same look only including a tear.

"I'm sure Danny will be fine," smiled Jazz as she came down the stairs.

"Honey, I know you're trying to make us better, but it's not working," moped Maddie.

"Just imagine, him all alone with those bitches," glared Jack, "I hope he's ok."

"If Danny is hurt, I don't know what I'd do," cried Maddie onto Jack's shoulders as everyone heard someone come downstairs.

"Why Maddie, I heard what happened. Jack told me," said Vlad in an English accent.

"Thank you Vlad for coming here," smiled Maddie, "our little boy was kidnaped and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure he's just fine," smiled Vlad knowing that there was no way Danny would still be with those goons, so something was going on.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm watching you," warned Jazz.

"Indeed, I can see that Daniel obviously escaped and won't return for a reason, might you know huh girl?" Smirked Vlad.

"So what if he did, it isn't any of your business," glared Jazz.

"Hey, there's something on the chat screen," said Jack.

4537E35: Mr. Fenton, this is Billy, I work for the government.

Jazz saw what was on the screen, it was Danny's friend Billy, the guy that was helping him get to the White House. This meant that he might know something about Danny.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Maddie.

"Might be a trick," said Jack.

JFENTON: How do we know this isn't a trick?

4537E35: Because these guys are chatting from the Empire State Building that is gonna blow up. Your son is ok.

Jack and Maddie gasped, he did work for the government and knows where their son was. Maybe he could rescue him.

JFENTON: Do you think you can rescue him?

4537E35: Well he's . . . oh crud gotta go.

Everyone cocked their eyebrows as Jazz's eyes widened. Billy didn't even get a chance to tell Jack and Maddie that Danny was working for the government with him.

"Do you think Danny's ok?" Asked Maddie with worry.

"I'm sure he is," smiled Jazz with full hope.


	16. The bombing trick

**Ok, here's my next one. Man, this story's gonna take a while. Hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Billy kept running down the hallways to a room where he saw a machine gun.

"Sweet," smiled Billy as he ran to the machine gun and the terrorists came in.

They were gonna start shooting when they saw Billy with the machine gun.

"Oh shit," widened one Chinese terrorist as Billy started his machine gun.

You can hear a bunch of bullets going off nonstop everywhere with shells dropping on the floor cans. It was so loud in the room with all the shots, you couldn't hear the nearest person and what they were saying. There were a bunch of bodies lying down on the ground with blood staining their clothes and leaking onto their bodies. Billy's eyes were narrowed and showed a smile in his mouth with black smudges on his face.

"Basterds," muttered Billy as he heard someone come inside.

Billy was getting his gun ready when he saw it was Sam with two snipers in each of her hands aiming at him. She sighed in relief and lowered her snipers.

"Thought you were those sons of a bitch," said Sam as she laid on the ground next to the wall and reloaded her guns, "have you seen Danny?"

"No, not since he contacted me on our walkie-talkies. Danny, do come in, over," called Billy on his walkie-talky.

"Danny here, where are you?" Asked Danny.

"We're in the middle level at a room called 484," told Sam.

"Ok, you two stay right there," told Danny as you see him running to the room, "I've got the bombs, but I have an idea."

"What is it?" Asked Billy.

"If they think the bombs are down in the basement, they won't know what hit them," smiled Danny as he stared out the window.

"Hm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, I am," smiled Danny as he changed to his ghost form and flew into the sky.

"What are you guys thinking?" Asked Billy.

Danny came back and then Sam ran to him looking at the window. Billy joined them as they all saw an explosion at a building that was one of the hideouts of the terrorists.

"So much for that," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," chuckled Danny as they put their arms around each other.

Sam smiled, then realized what she was doing and snatched her arm away and Danny did the same with blush on their faces. Billy came between the two with each arm around their shoulders and a grin.

"So guys, how bout our next mission?" Asked Billy.

"Sure," smiled Sam.

"Let's kick some more terrorist butts," smiled Danny.

"You kids done?" Asked Joe in the helicopter in the sky.

"Yep," sighed Danny.

"We're done," smiled Sam.

"Then get inside," told Joe as the kids jumped onto the helicopter and it flew into the sky.

Sam, Danny, and Billy all were smiling and started jumping.

"Yahoo!!" The kids shouted as they laughed and did a group hug.

"That's one celebration I'm gonna remember for a long time," smiled Billy.

"And we still got more states to visit," pointed out Sam as she took off her mask.

"Where are we going next?" Asked Danny.

"Alaska," answered Joe, "we'll be camping there to be on the watch."

"Great, just what I need, snow and more snow," said Billy sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," shrugged Danny, "right Sam."

"Right," smiled Sam as she looked out the opening.


	17. A night in Alaska

**Here's my next chapter. Time to go to the snow in the cold. Review please!!**

Everyone finally made it to Alaska. They had their winter coats on and looked at a base where the terrorists went to.

"We'll need to wait until morning and then we'll go to their base to figure out how they're getting their information to plan the bombing attacks," told Joe.

"Hope this goes well," said Billy.

"We'll need to rest and wake up first thing tomorrow," told Joe.

It was dark and was probably sunset in Amity Park right now. Everyone made a campfire and had their supper. Joe went to the tent to go to sleep, leaving Danny, Sam, and Billy by the campfire alone. They were all making up scary stories for entertainment.

"Then the girl went inside the closet, but when the teachers looked inside, they found a dead skeleton," said Sam as the boys gasped, "some say you can still hear the voices whenever you go inside the house."

"Wow, that's scary," said Billy.

"I know," smiled Danny.

"Have you ever made something scary without using your ghost powers?" Asked Billy.

"Well, there was one time I made a Haunted House and Mr. Lancer experienced it and let's just say it took him to his worst nightmare," told Danny.

"It did alright, but that was only because he was stabbed by the sword including Tucker," reminded Sam, "Tucker couldn't get out of his room for a week after that."

"What sword?" Wondered Billy.

"The Fright Knight's sword. If you get stabbed by it, you go to the realm of your worst nightmare. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt," said Danny, "and you do not wanna go there."

"Whoa," amazed Billy, "what did you see?"

"My parents divorced, my mom married Vlad, I turned evil, my worst enemy escaped, Dash was literally a hulk, everyone chose Vlad as their hero, can I go on?" Asked Danny.

"Please don't," said Sam.

"Scary," said Billy.

"Exactly," agreed Danny, "but after what I'm seeing, this is my worst nightmare."

"You mean because your parents think you're still with those terrorists and are being used to send information?" Asked Sam.

"Correct," answered Danny.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," yawned Billy as he went to the tent.

"Alot of things have been happening haven't they?" Asked Danny.

"Ya think?" Said Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Danny.

"Man, it's chillier then Christmas," chilled Sam.

"Here, let me warm you up," offered Danny as he wrapped his arms around Sam, "better?"

"A little," said Sam, then showed a smile.

"Sam, there's something I have to tell you," told Danny.

Sam knew exactly what he would say. She tried to think of an excuse, but there was nothing. The only thing she can do is hope he made an excuse.

"What do you want to tell me?" Asked Sam.

"I uh am getting a little chilly myself," lied Danny as Sam sighed in relief.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'll keep you warm," shrugged Sam as put her arms around him and thought, 'that was too close.'

Danny had that disappointed look on his face. He couldn't get his gut to tell one girl how much he really liked her or even wonder if she felt the same way. This was too risky to tell his best friend that he really liked her. Sam soon knew it was time to go to bed and she didn't want to end up sleeping in the cold.

"Danny, we better get some rest," told Sam as Danny nodded and they both walked to the tent.


	18. The Alaska mission

**Here's my next chapter. Here's where it gets good. Review please!!**

Danny was sleeping in his sleeping bag as Sam shook him a little.

"Danny, wake up," whispered Sam.

"Hm," moaned Danny with a yawn and sat up, "hey Sam."

"Time for us to get going," said Joe.

"Yeah and we better eat up," smiled Billy with some of that soup from the military.

"What the heck is this?" Asked Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me," complained Billy.

"Eat up," told Joe.

Sam tasted the soup with that snickered look.

"Ok, this is garbage," said Sam.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," annoyed Danny.

"Well, better then starving," shrugged Billy as the kids finished their soup.

"Ok, Billy and I will go on the top floor. You and Sam go on the bottom," told Joe.

"Ok," nodded Danny as he put on his mask.

Sam and Danny were in a damp-like floor with their snipers in their hands. They soon went inside the vents seeing the terrorists on the computers and the phone.

"Ok, still have the kid?" Asked a Chinese terrorist.

"Yep, with him, we can get the Fentons to tell us whatever we want," told the other terrorist.

"Oh crud, they're getting the information from your parents," realized Sam.

"Ya think?" Asked Danny.

"Hey kids," called Joe from the walkie-talky, "it seems they're keeping a kid hostage."

"They are alright, they still think I'm kept hostage," told Danny in his walkie-talky.

"Which is how you came to this place," added Billy.

"Oh my gosh, but wouldn't the terrorists have already have found out that you disappeared?" Wondered Joe.

"I guess unless," remembered Danny about what he did when he fazed out.

"Unless what?" Asked Joe.

"I don't plan on you telling anyone else, but I'm the ghost boy of Amity Park and when I escaped those basterds, I replaced myself with a duplicate," admitted Danny.

"That would explain why the hostage looks like your evil twin without the evil," said Billy.

"Wait, you mean he's in here?" Shocked Danny.

"Of coarse not silly, he's just on the video camera in someplace called California," said Billy.

"Looks like we'll be taking a trip in California," said Danny.

"Uh kids, I think you've got a problem, tell me you're not in the vents," warned Joe.

"Uh ok, but why?" Asked Danny.

"They're gonna turn the heater on," told Joe as Sam and Danny felt a blast of heat hitting them.

"This is bad," said Sam.

"Ya think?" Glared Danny.

Danny and Sam tried to fight the wind of heat as hard as they could. Soon they found themselves slipping through the vent slot and landed on each side of a board balancing on a big pole. They both got up and sighed to know that they were ok. When Danny moved, the board tipped over to Sam's side.

"Danny get back!" Warned Sam as Danny got back to where he was, "I think we need to slowly move towards each other till we get to the middle."

"Ok, but if you ask me, I think the pole is really thin," said Danny, "move on my count."

Sam nodded and kept her feet still.

"One and two and one and two . . . " Danny counted as they both kept walking until they were in the middle.

"This will be as far as both of us can go," said Sam as Danny painted and then saw how far down it was.

"Oh crud!" Shouted Danny who accidentally made a move and Sam slipped onto Danny's arms with the board rocking until it stopped.

"Ok ghost boy, don't move a muscle this time," warned Sam.

"Sorry," shrugged Danny.


	19. The Alaska mission part 2

**Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Billy and Joe looked at the computers on the top floor to try to slow the heaters.

"This is bad," said Billy.

"We have a bigger problem, Danny and Sam are trapped on a board," told Joe.

"How do you know?" Asked Billy.

"Shows on the security camera," pointed Joe at the camera that showed Danny and Sam standing around the middle of the board.

Danny looked down and then accidently took a step and Sam slipped onto his arms as the board kept rocking side to side. Sam held onto Danny's shirt and then looked at him.

"Ok ghost boy, don't move a muscle this time," warned Sam.

"Sorry," apologized Danny.

"So much for that," said Billy.

"We better get them out," told Joe as he got off and then Billy saw some terrorists with snipers.

"Uh Joe, we've got company," warned Billy as Joe turned and they got their snipers ready and started shooting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Sam OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny held onto Sam, making sure the board didn't tip off. He knew how much he wanted to tell Sam how he felt. If there was a time to start telling Sam, it had to be now or never.

"Sam," said Danny.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"If there was a time for me to say this, it has to be now in case we don't make it," said Danny.

Sam knew what he was gonna say. She looked at the board she was standing on and then at Danny. Would he understand why they couldn't be together now? She thought about all the times they were together, he was the type of friend that would understand whatever she needed, wanted, or thought was best. Made her feel silly to not tell her best friend that she needed time.

"No, there's something I should've told you long ago," said Sam, "I know what you're gonna tell me, that you like me more then just a friend. The truth is, I'm not ready right now, there's a terrorist attack we're dealing with and I can't focus on romance right now."

"How'd you find out?" Asked Danny.

"I overheard you talk to Billy about it," told Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Danny.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand this situation, but that was silly. You're my best friend and I'm sorry for not being truthful," apologized Sam.

"Sam, I'll wait until we're done and you do have a point. Just promise me no more secrets?" Asked Danny.

"That's what best friends are for," smiled Sam as she laid her head on his chest then let her lips touch his with a light kiss.

"Wow," said Danny.

"Hey kids!" Called Joe as Danny and Sam turned.

"Joe, we have a problem!" Called Sam.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Replied Joe as you hear sniper shots from the room.

Billy started running out as Joe ran to them.

"I'll take care of those sons of a bitch," told Joe as he left.

Billy threw a rope over the pipe and tied it. He grabbed it and swung over to Danny and Sam as they both grabbed the rope and swung back. The three kids ran over to Joe as they saw him running out of the place he went through.

"Come on, we have to get out!" Warned Joe as him and the kids ran out of the building.

They ran as fast as they could. The three teenagers soon heard something in the back of some metal dropping on the floor. They saw some big metal pieces the size of a cow right on top of Joe. They all gasped and ran to him.

"Joe!" Cried Billy as they saw him spitting red blood out.

"Go," Joe whimpered as Danny grabbed Billy's arm and ran out.

Danny, Billy, and Sam ran out of the place as they saw it collapse. Billy started bawling on Danny's shoulder as Sam went to comfort him.


	20. Friends forever

**Here's the next chapter. Yes, Joe is gone and now is a sad time. Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, and Billy stayed at the camp and just finished calling a helicopter, reporting a death. Billy clutched his legs with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm really sorry Billy, we miss him too," told Danny.

"Why do things have to always go wrong with me? Every time I try to make things right, it always goes wrong," whined Billy.

"Billy, it wasn't your fault, the metal parts fell on him, it was an accident," told Danny.

"I probably stepped on something and made them fall like I usually do," cried Billy.

Danny just had enough. He got up, pushed Billy to the ground, and slap him across his face.

"Get it through your head Billy! Do you always have to blame yourself on every bad thing that happens?! IT'S CALLED LIFE!! We live, we die, and we need to shot these bitches and if you keep with that attitude! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO TO HELL!" Shouted Danny as he got up with Billy's eyes wide open.

Danny went inside the tent as Sam helped Billy off his feet. She smiled as Billy returned it then changed it to a frown.

"You know Sam, you and Danny are the only ones that haven't said that I messed up," said Billy.

"It's because the only thing you've ever done was help, heck you took on some terrorists with a machine gun," told Sam, "you've been like a friend to Danny. You've helped him get to Washington DC, you saved me from the terrorists, and you always had our backs when we need it. Danny was frustrated that you didn't realize all the amazing things you did for him when all you can do is just blame yourself for just one bad thing that doesn't compare to everything else you did."

"I . . . never knew about that. I just thought I messed everything up. I guess I have done alot since I got here," smiled Billy, "and it wasn't my fault for Joe's death."

"That's more like it," smiled Sam slapping Billy's back gently and crawled inside her tent.

Billy smiled at the sky and crawled to his tent. The next day, Danny was by the fire cooking some food. The kids gave each other glances and smiled at the same time.

"Billy, sorry for yelling at you," apologized Danny.

"No, I needed a kick in the rear to realize of everything I've already done to help you guys," smiled Billy, "my old man always blames me for everything, you're the only one that knows about all the amazing things I've done."

"Really?" Surprised Danny.

"Yeah, you're like a brother to me," smiled Billy as Danny smiled back.

"What about me?" Asked Sam.

"Same with you, except a sister," laughed Billy as everyone else laughed with him.

The kids stood up looking at the sunrise with arms around each other.

"We have each other and we need to stick together no matter what," said Danny.

"I'll always have your back Danny," smiled Billy.

"Me too," smiled Danny.

"Don't forget me," reminded Sam.

"Yeah, and we need to remember who we are what we can be," smiled Billy.

"You know Billy, after this, you can be part of Team Phantom," told Danny.

"I'd love that," smiled Billy.

"Me too Danny," smiled Sam, "I couldn't have done this without you," she said as she kissed Danny on the cheek, giving him a blush of bright red.

Billy chuckled a little with his eyes rolling at the same time.


	21. The hostage mission

**Here's the next chapter where we lay our prologue at or getting close. I'm not quite sure. Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, and Billy saw the helicopter overhead coming to them. The driver came out in view.

"Where is Joe?" Asked the driver as the kids gave glances and looked up.

"He gave a great loss to stop the terrorists," told Danny.

"So he has, you kids come on board," ordered the driver as the kids came on the helicopter.

"We found some information about where those guys are getting their information," told Sam.

"Where?" Asked the driver.

"From the Fentons, they're keeping their kid hostage," told Danny not wanting to explain the fact that he was half ghost to anyone else.

"Where is the hostage exactly?" Asked the driver.

"California," told Sam.

"Ok, then your next mission is in California. You guys have to free the hostage and save the Fentons," ordered the driver as Danny stood nervously.

"We'll do that," said Sam.

Danny went to the back of the helicopter and speed dialed Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz was in her room alone with no parents for days since her parents saw a message from Billy. She missed her little brother already and sighed. She heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello," called Jazz.

"Jazz, it's me, I need you to do me a huge favor for me to keep my secret identity," told Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Jazz.

"I need you to go to California where they're 'keeping me hostage' and be the hostage," told Danny.

"What? You're talking crazy Danny," told Jazz.

"I know, but you have to Jazz or everyone will know I'm Danny Phantom," told Danny as Jazz decided to save her little brother's butt.

"Ok, but you owe me for this," told Jazz as they hung up and she took the Spectra Speeder, "I am so gonna regret this," she said before she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny, Sam, and Billy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three kids sat in the helicopter waiting for it to land in California with Danny hoping that Jazz made it in time. They went to a base where the terrorist he recognized.

"Bondom," whispered Danny.

"You know him?" Surprised Sam.

"I was kidnaped by him Sam of coarse I know him," told Danny seeing Bondom was speaking with his mother on the speaker.

"Your son will be fine when you give me the information," told Bondom.

"Give me my son back you sick son of a bitch!" Shouted Maddie as Danny decided it was time and got his sniper.

"How bout we do . . ." said Bondom as he saw Danny in his mask with a sniper as he removed it giving him a gasp.

"Dodge this," said Danny before he shot his gun at his head and he fell.

Soon, the alarm went off and Danny put his mask back on and ran behind a desk trying to shoot the terrorists.

"Oh for the love of peet here! Why can't they close like every company in this freakin area?" Complained Sam.

Billy snuck from the desk to get a better view as Danny saw somebody aiming for him and shouted, "Billy, get down!"

"There's the boy, shoot him down!" Ordered a terrorist aiming at Billy.

Danny then cried, "Ahhhh!!!"

"Danny!" Cried Sam seeing that his leg was caught on a loose nail.

"Shit," whispered Danny.

"Hell, they're all surrounding me!" Shouted Billy trying to shoot more terrorists.

"Billy, I need some . . ." told Danny as he saw a terrorist about to shoot Billy, "oh hell," and then shot him not realizing he shot the line too till it was too late, "great, I shot my chance in telling my parent's I'm ok."

"I'm sure you can tell her later," told Sam.

"Guys, little help!" Shouted Billy as Sam and Danny got their snipers and shot all the terrorists that where left.

"Well, that was over," sighed Danny as he heard a scream, "Jazz, I forgot about her."

"Ok you kids have done enough, you rather come out or the girl dies," threatened the terrorist with a gun at Jazz.


	22. A new member

**Here's the next one. Looks like Jazz is in a pickle, a big pickle. Review please!!**

Jazz swallowed her throat as she saw some kid with a mask with two sniper guns and a girl with a mask she guessed it was Sam and her little brother. But there was another freckled kid with a sniper from the other side of the room.

"Good, now drop your weapons," threatened the terrorist as the kids put down their weapons.

As Danny was putting down his two snipers, he hid one in his sleeve for the terrorist not to see.

"Good, now I suggest you surrender," smiled the terrorist.

"You know, that's a good suggestion, but I choose neither," said Danny as he shot the sniper right on the terrorist's head and he dropped dead, "sucker."

"Danny, don't ever scar me like that again," demanded Jazz.

"Hey Danny, who's that cute girl over there?" Asked Billy.

"That's my sister," told Danny as Billy blushed red, "I called her to play as the hostage so my secret won't be released."

"You've got to be kidding me, you want me to play denzil in distress?" Asked Jazz.

"Pretty much yeah," shrugged Danny.

"Fine," annoyed Jazz, "but I'm only doing this because you're my little brother."

"So where's your duplicate Danny?" Asked Sam as you see a kid that looks like Danny.

"Did somebody knock?" Asked Danny's duplicate as he went back into Danny.

"Anyway Jazz, you better come to the helicopter with us," told Danny as Jazz shrugged and they all left.

You see the driver facing the kids.

"That was a success, now I need you guys to do one mission that will beat those basterds," told the driver.

"Great, this will be fun," said Jazz sarcastically.

"We will take it in Amity Park between the Indiana and Ohio boarder," told the driver.

"Home sweet home at last," sighed Danny.

"This will be the final mission all of us will ever have kids, remember that," told the driver as the helicopter flew up.

The four kids sat on the helicopter floor as Billy sat right by Danny. Danny smiled with a little chuckle.

"What?" Whispered Billy.

"You so have a crush on my sister," chuckled Danny.

"Are you like weirded out by that?" Asked Billy.

"A little grossed out, but I don't mind," shrugged Danny.

"Really?" Asked Billy, "most guys get really pissed off when their friend dates their sister."

"Well, years ago I was dating one of Jazz's best friends. She moved a year later, but I know what it's like," smiled Danny, "I won't get pissed off if you date my sister."

"Thanks," smiled Billy.

"But I suggest you start doing that when we get finished with this mission," told Danny.

"Good point," thought Billy.

"Danny, this makes me feel funny," complained Jazz about the suit.

"You'll be fine Jazz," annoyed Danny.

"Yeah, even I'm wearing this getup, which is very stylish," smiled Sam.

"You owe me for this you know Danny," furrowed Jazz.

"I know," said Danny.

"Hi," smiled Billy.

"What's your name?" Asked Jazz.

"Billy, I helped Danny," told Billy.

"Oh yeah, the guy that helped Danny get to the White House," remembered Jazz.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Danny as he left with Sam.


	23. Saving Parents Danny's mission

**Here's the next chapter. I couldn't resist the romance for Jazz and Billy. Why not get Jazz a lover for once. Review please!!**

Danny was with Sam on the helicopter as they looked at Jazz and Billy talking. They smiled with a little chuckle. They decided to stick to the mission. Meanwhile, Jazz and Billy were talking about curtain stuff.

"So, do you live around here?" Asked Jazz.

"Well, I live in Indiana with my dad. I found Danny by where I live and decided to help him to show my father and everyone else I can do something right," smiled Billy.

"I see," smiled Jazz, "so far, you seem to be doing something right."

"Yeah, Danny kinda showed me that on our last mission when Joe died. He yelled at me for blaming myself and saying that I probably messed something up again. More like calling myself a jinx," told Billy.

"You don't look like a jinx. You seem like somebody that could make a difference to United States," smiled Jazz putting a hand on Billy's as he smiled.

"Say that to my dad. Danny, you, and Sam are the only ones that seem like a family to me," admitted Billy.

"Well hey, we'll always have your back and if you think you mess up, you haven't seen Dad," annoyed Jazz, "pretty much he takes the cake you might say."

"What does he do?" Asked Billy.

"Hunt ghosts, Danny does that too, but our dad stinks at it. He couldn't catch a ghost if it lived under their roof," said Jazz.

"I guess you have a point," laughed Billy as Jazz laughed with him.

"Hey guys!" Called Danny, "we're here!"

"Cool," smiled Billy looking down and the four kids saw a tall building.

"This is where your parents are at Danny," told the driver.

"But isn't that Vlad's place?" Wondered Danny.

"That's where Mom and Dad said they were gonna be at a few days ago before they left," realized Jazz.

"Wait, why would they be at Vlad's place?" Asked Danny.

"Because Vlad was helping us, or so he said," told Jazz.

"Well, he wouldn't be dumb enough to side with those bitches, and I doubt if he'd want to help me. Wouldn't he already have known that I've escaped?" Wondered Danny, "unless he had a curiosity and was with my parents to find out what I was up to."

"That's what he told me," shrugged Jazz.

"Which means your enemy's in trouble too," added Sam.

"Good point and what better idea of a bombing, then bombing the mayor himself. I have a bad feeling I'll need to save my mortal enemy as much as it pains me to say it," said Danny.

"So much for that, time to take on the bad guys," smiled Billy.

"Ok," sighed Danny, "let's do this guys."

The kids landed on the roof as the four kids snuck inside the building to look for the hostages. They split up into two groups, Sam with Danny and Jazz with Billy. Later the group split up too. Danny looked left and right to see if he could find his parents. He finally looked in one room and saw no other then . . .

"Vlad?" Gasped Danny.

"Daniel, I knew you were up to something like this," smirked Vlad.

"Look cheesehead, are you gonna blabber or are you gonna let me rescue you?" Asked Danny as he got Vlad out of the rope, which was ghost proof. He guessed that rather Vlad used his powers, or the terrorists already knew. He guessed that Vlad used his powers, "now you have to get out of here."

"And why may I say?" Asked Vlad.

"Because I'm working for the government and can access your taxes," threatened Danny.

"Fine, I'll get out of the way, but this isn't over Daniel," said Vlad before he left.

"I can't believe he bought it," surprised Danny, "I don't even know how to access his taxes."

"Hey Danny," called Jazz on the walkie-talky, "I found Mom and Dad, they wanna know where Vlad is."

"Don't worry, I found fruitloop and tell Mom and Dad that I'm ok and Vlad had escaped," commanded Danny as he heard a sound, "who's there?"


	24. Saving Parents Danny's mission part 2

**Ok, this may take a while since I'm doing four parts. Here it is, review please!!**

Jazz just split up with Billy a few minutes ago. He did seem kinda cute for somebody that helped her little brother. She looked around the building with the suit that made her a little uncomfortable with her sniper. She heard somebody in the distance, it could be her parents, or Vlad, which would not be what she wanted. Jazz looked inside to see her parents tied up to the wall. She ran to her parents and untied them.

"Thank you miss, we need to know where our son is," told Maddie.

"Mom it's me," told Jazz removing her mask, "and Danny's ok, Billy was trying to tell you over the chat room that Danny was never with the terrorists. He was with them the whole time and just escaped before they could even check to see Danny."

"What?" Surprised Maddie, "but he said he had a gun pointed at him."

"It was just a . . . look it's a long story, but we need to get out of here," told Jazz as she ran down the halls with her parents.

"What about V-man?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know," was all Jazz could say as she got her walkie-talky, "Hey Danny, I found Mom and Dad, they wanna know where Vlad is."

"Don't worry, I found fruitloop and tell Mom and Dad that I'm ok and Vlad had escaped," commanded Danny over the walkie-talky.

"Guys, Danny wanted me to tell you that Vlad escaped," told Jazz.

"That's a good thing," said Maddie as they all saw three terrorists.

"You freeze right there girl," commanded the terrorists.

"Stay back!" Warned Jazz getting out her gun and was ready to shoot.

Soon, you can hear some shots from the other side of the hallways that shot the two guys at the same time as Jazz shot the last one and he fell with the rest of the gang. Jazz wiped the sweat off her forehead and saw Sam walking from the side of the hallway where the shots were from. She looked back with a smirk.

"Sam, what happened?" Asked Jazz.

"Was pretty ugly back there, Danny and I split up a couple of minutes ago. What about Billy?" Asked Sam.

"We split up too," told Jazz, "looks like it's just you and me."

"Yep, looks like it," sighed Sam as her and Jazz walked together.

"Danny found Vlad and freed him," told Jazz.

"So I've heard," said Sam.

"I hope Danny's ok," said Jazz as they all heard shots from a distance.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!!" Shouted a voice that was from no other then . . .

"Danny!" Shouted Everyone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Billy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Billy was walking down the hallways and split up with Jazz a few minutes ago. He was keeping a good eye and then heard something.

"Who's there?" Asked Danny with his gun as he saw Billy, "oh, I thought you were those meatheads."

"Well, I don't have meat on my head now do I?" Joked Billy seeing Danny not laughing, "we'll keep going."

"Bring some new jokes," annoyed Danny as the boys kept walking.

The boys kept walking down the hallways and soon saw some terrorists.

"Oh crud," said Billy as him and Danny started shooting like crazy and went into a room behind a wall as the terrorists kept shooting.

"Well, this is fun," said Danny sarcastically.

They kept shooting at each other and then soon the boys saw a grenade roll on the ground to the room. Danny picked it up and quickly threw it at them as the whole place blew up sky high.

"Nice Danny," smiled Billy.

"Thanks," painted Danny.

The boys looked behind them to see a bunch of terrorists dead and fire burning everywhere. They soon saw a bunch more appear in the flesh.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!!" Shouted Danny as he started shooting everywhere and Billy grabbed his shirt.

Billy dragged Danny to a room giving him a gasp.

"Sweet," smiled the boys.


	25. Saving Parents Danny's mission part 3

**Ok, here's the other part, not over yet. Review please!!**

Sam and Jazz ran with Jack and Maddie to where they heard the voice and saw a bunch of terrorists.

"Great, these guys again?" Annoyed Sam as she and Jazz started shooting them.

Alot of them were ganging up and the girls knew they had to keep Jack and Maddie safe and get them out. They shot some dead, and more and more started to come.

"Great, why can't they close at five?" Complained Sam.

"Wait, I know that voice," whispered Maddie, "Sam, I heard you on the phone line when the terrorists had Danny. I want to know if Danny's ok. He was shot.

"No, he wasn't," told Sam as she got a big guy off her back, "his foot was caught on a loose nail and Billy was surrounded."

"But then who shot that guy on the phone?" Asked Maddie.

"It was Danny, then the alarm went off and then we were trying to dodge them. One terrorist was gonna shoot Billy until Danny shot him first, that's when the phone line went dead," explained Sam.

"Oh," realized Maddie as you hear a big bang on the wall making a giant hole.

"Hey punks!" Shouted the boys as you see them behind machine guns.

The guns started shooting like there was no tomorrow as Sam, Jazz, and the parents got out of the way and started killing the other terrorists that weren't affected by the boys. Maddie used some of her kung fu moves and Jack used some of his skills, which didn't do much to get them to the machine guns. You can see some smoke filling the whole room as it cleared and you can see blood everywhere on the bodies. Jazz's mouth hung open and felt really sick.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," muttered Jazz as she was about to faint until Billy caught her.

"Whoa there," said Billy.

"I've seen this in movies, but never in real life. I'm glad my mom's not here to see this," relieved Sam.

"Well, so much for that," said Danny as he looked back to see his parents for the first time in days.

"Danny!" Shouted Jack as Danny went to his parents and gave them a big hug.

"I missed you guys," smiled Danny.

"We missed you too," smiled Maddie as she looked at Billy who was helping Jazz, "I got your message."

"Huh," said Danny and Sam.

"I was gonna tell you that Danny was with us, but those basterds got in the way," told Billy.

"Thank you for helping our son," smiled Jack.

"No, thank him, he was the first person to believe I could make a difference," smiled Billy.

"And now it's time to go home," sighed Danny as he then heard some step noises.

"Or not, maybe it'll be worse," said Jazz as you see a bunch of terrorists coming their way.

"How many bitches are there?" Complained Danny.

All the terrorists pointed their guns as the kids pointed theirs at them ready to shoot.

"Don't shoot yet, there's some unfinished business I have with these kids," told Alon as she went to the four kids and unmasked them, "you little son of a bitch."

"That was our hostage," said a voice.

"You don't get it, before the four there was two boys and one girl, and now there's two boys and two girls, so this kid was shitting on us!" Shouted Alon.

"But that's impossible, he was there until the kids came in," said one terrorist.

"I know, there had to be some way he made a duplicate and only a ghost could do that. Of coarse, you're Danny Phantom no wonder you escaped oh my gosh. You two Fentons never told me that your son was the ghost boy, by this time, nothing surprises me," laughed Alon as the Fentons gasped.

"Wait, you were the ghost boy?" Shocked Maddie.

"Surprise?" Shrugged Danny as he turned his attention back, "you know, I've already had enough having to deal with you guys and I've only got two words to say to you basterds," he said changing into his ghost form and throwing his gun to Sam, "LET'S DANCE!!!!"


	26. Saving Parents Jazz's mission

**Oh yeah! Here it is, the first time Danny fights with his ghost powers and kicks some real butt. Time for this party to get started. I need the Mission Impossible theme music please. Review please!!**

Danny charged up an ecto blast right on some of the terrorists as they fell back. They all started shooting, but the bullets kept going through him. Sam, Billy, and Jazz started shooting with their snipers, Sam with two apparently. You see some terrorists with ecto guns, they were prepared for ghosts too, who knew? They started shooting them at Danny as he put up a shield to keep himself from getting shot. You can see his eyes glow blue as he shot a wave of ice right at them and they froze up into ice cycles.

"You guys need to chill out," smiled Danny as he then shot all of them with his ecto blast, "and that's a bull's-eye."

"The only person who's gonna chill is you ghost boy," glared Alon with her ecto gun pointed at him.

"I don't think so," smirked Danny as he pushed Alon and fazed her through the floor.

The kids kept shooting as Jazz tried to find a way to get her parents to safety. She then came up with an idea.

"Guys, I'm gonna get Mom and Dad out of here," told Jazz as she grabbed her parents' hands and ran out.

"Good luck!" Shouted Sam as she and Billy kept shooting.

Billy kept shooting and kicking some terrorists as much as he could. He then ended up separated from Sam and then ended up inside the kitchen. He kept shooting and then saw some oil for the oven.

"Sweet," smiled Billy as he threw that oil and then aimed his gun at them, "see ya bitches."

You can hear a gun shot and the diner blew up sky high as Billy smiled in victory. Soon he heard a rumble.

"Oh crud," widened Billy as the walls started collapsing onto the ground and he tried to escape.

Billy ran as fast as his two legs could run and soon got his foot caught on the door and then it fell on him. The walls were falling as Billy tried to get himself out and looked behind him with his mouth opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz and her parents started running like crazy with all the terrorists on their tails. Jazz kept shooting from behind her with her crazy boots carrying her down the halls. She then pushed them into a strange room.

"Hey, this is Vlad's office," realized Jazz as she saw some laws on his desk, some printed "veto" and some printed "accepted", "Wow, he must be really busy."

The door was busted wide open with a whole bunch of terrorists aiming their guns. Jazz pointed her gun and started shooting as Maddie took the desk and threw it right at the terrorists.

"Nice shot Mom," smiled Jazz.

"Thanks," smiled Maddie as Jazz pushed the door right where it was at.

"How many of those guys are there?" Asked Jack.

"Probably a hundred, I'm surprised Danny was able to survive this," said Jazz, "he couldn't use his ghost powers the whole time."

"Whoa," amazed Jack, "who knew our son had alot in him."

"I guess he doesn't need his ghost powers to be amazing," smiled Jazz.

"Got that right, must really run in the family," smiled Maddie.

"Wow, like father like son," annoyed Jazz as everyone heard shootings from the crack of the door, "we need to get out of here!"

"Where?" Asked Maddie.

"Here!" Pointed Jazz to the window as she punched the glass with her fist, "good thing I'm wearing gloves. Let's get out of here!"

Jazz and her parents went out the window which was only one story high. They ran out of the building and Jazz looked back.

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna get everyone else out of here," told Jazz.

"Will you be back?" Asked Maddie.

"I'll be fine Mom, I've been through ghost fights with Danny and one terrorist attack besides this, how bad could it be?" Asked Jazz as she went back to the window and then whimpered, "this is worst then the ghost fights, but it's best if my parents didn't know about that part."

Jazz kicked the door and ran out to the hallways shooting the terrorists with her sniper. She then heard a part of the building crumble from the kitchen. She knew somebody was there making the bomb and it didn't look good. She decided to go check it out as she ran down the hallways shooting with her gun and sweat pouring from her forehead.


	27. Saving Parents final fight

**Oh no, looks like Billy's in a pickle, apparently, we won't know what happens to him till later. Review please!!**

Sam was on her own when Billy and she separated. She had two snipers and just started shooting like crazy. There were so many terrorists in her way and where was Danny with Alon. Something told her that he was winning, hopefully. She had other things to worry about. She slid down the railing and kept shooting the terrorists. It was pretty long of a railing, but she could manage and landed on her feet. She saw a grenade rolling down the floor as she ran down the halls and heard the bombing right behind her.

"This is perfect," said Sam sarcastically.

"You can't get away you little brat!" Shouted the terrorist.

Sam just kept shooting with her two guns and reloading it as fast as she could. She jumped on a desk and started shooting a bunch as she then felt a pain sharp on her rib cage. She was shot. Sam fell to the floor as she felt the terrorists approaching and pointing a gun to her head.

"It's over girl," said the terrorist.

Sam closed her eyes, waiting for the shot as she heard the shot go off. She was dead, or not, she saw the terrorist go down along with the rest after alot of other shots. She saw in the clear was non other then Jazz herself with two guns, one she got from a dead terrorist.

"You ok?" Asked Jazz as she took a look at Sam, "you look awful."

"They shot me right here," showed Sam.

"Oh crud, I heard a blast inside the kitchen, I think somebody is in trouble and I have a bad feeling," said Jazz.

"Wait, the kitchen, isn't that the direction Billy went to when we separated?" Asked Sam as Jazz's eyes widened, "you go check on him."

"What about you?" Asked Jazz.

"I'll be fine Jazz, but you need to see if Billy's ok," smiled Sam as Jazz ran to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny fazed Alon to the basement of the place. Alon got an advanced ecto gun and started shooting Danny like an animal. He kept dodging the shots and tried to shoot her. He started firing an ecto blast and shot directly at her. It was the only thing he had and he needed to think of something. He started making ice balls and threw right at her as she flew back to the wall.

"Is that all you've got ghost boy!" Shouted Alon.

Alon started shooting Danny as he ran up the stairs to the first floor and tried to shoot back. She then shot him and he flew back to the hallway wall. He got up barely with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you even want my parents' information? How is it able to help you bomb the United States?" Asked Danny.

"Ecto goo is a flammable source," told Alon as Danny smacked his forehead.

"Duh," said Danny, "even I should know that."

Danny shot an ecto blast from his feet as Alon crashed onto the wall and then he ran out of the hallways to the stairwell.

"Sam?" Gasped Danny.

"Danny, where's Alon?" Asked Sam who was still wounded.

"Right here kids," smiled Alon as she shot both of the kids with her ecto gun as Danny and Sam flew back and crashed onto a desk.

"Sam," muttered Danny seeing Sam was ok.

"Time for you kids to say goodbye," smiled Alon pointing her gun at the kids.

Danny used the only energy blast he had to flip the gun from Alon's hands onto the halls.

"Sam, in case we don't make it, there's something I want to do first," muttered Danny as he smacked his lips onto Sam's.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and closed her eyes. Danny's hand was gently on Sam's cheek as it slid slowly up and they parted.

"I just wanted a kiss that wasn't a fake-out make-out," told Danny as Sam smiled.

"Aw, isn't this sweet, two lovebirds kissing before their death. You know, I never was interested in Romance," glared Alon aiming her gun.

"You know what I really hate?" Asked Danny.

"When you're about to die?" Asked Alon as you hear a gun shot and she gasped.

"No . . . you," glared Danny showing he had a sniper as Alon saw her wound and fell dead, "see ya in Hell."


	28. The bad news

**Looks like the fight is over. Now let's see what happened to Billy, let me warn you it gets pretty ugly. Review please!!**

Danny smiled seeing that Alon was gone as the terrorists ran in and saw their leader was dead.

"As for the rest of you, I suggest you go back to China before I get the media," threatened Danny.

"Ok, good for me," shrugged the Chinese terrorists as they all left the building like nothing happened.

"Are you ok Sam?" Asked Danny as he saw the wound on her rib cage, "oh man, you look awful, you'll need a hospital."

"I'll be fine Danny ugh," said Sam.

"No, you need a metic," told Danny as he carried Sam into his arms and walked to the kitchen, "I heard something from the kitchen while I was fighting with Alon, I'm gonna check it out."

Danny went to the kitchen walking through piles of rubble and broken glass. It was awful around here and some ashes too, from the explosion. You see Jazz sitting down with her legs clutched to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks and eyeliner smudging her cheeks. He guessed this wasn't good.

"What happened?" Asked Danny.

"Billy," muttered Jazz as she pointed to a boy whose body was smashed by the door and laying face down.

"Oh no," panicked Danny as he removed the door and got Billy out.

Billy barely opened his eyes and smiled.

"Billy, you ok?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," muttered Billy, "can I see Jazz."

"Sure," smiled Danny as he looked at his sister and nodded.

Jazz came to Billy and held his hand with a smile on her face.

"I'll get some help," told Danny as him and Sam left, "you watch Billy!"

"Don't worry Billy, you're gonna be ok," smiled Jazz wiping her tears.

"Jazz, if I was gonna die, I'd be glad to die just to save our country. Your brother's a great hero and a loyal friend," smiled Billy.

"Yeah he is," smiled Jazz.

"Jazz, I think it's time I went to heaven, but I want you to know that I love you," said Billy as Jazz felt tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I love you too," whispered Jazz, "please don't die."

"I can't," muttered Billy, "come closer."

Jazz moved closer as Billy lifted himself up to reach her lips. Jazz's eyes closed and supported him so he didn't have to use his strength. Jazz then reached to his top lip and Billy's arms were wrapping tightly around Jazz and then soon loosened up. Jazz saw Billy's lips no longer moved as she parted and realized he was gone. She slowly put him down and wrapped her arms around the body and kept crying until her brother came with the hospital.

"It's too late," said Jazz as she ran to her brother and cried on his shoulder with him crying too.

The next day was the funeral. Danny was dressed up in a nice suit including Tucker, Sam was wearing a dark black dress that was turtle necked, Jazz wore a turquoise dress with a black strap, Maddie had her jumpsuit, and Jack had one too except with a tie. Jazz went to the body of once Billy's, it was now inside a casket with his eyes closed and a tuxedo. She lightly kissed his forehead with a tear rolling down her eye.

"If only I believed in him," said a male voice as Jazz turned around to see a freckled man with red hair and glasses he had a suit and tie.

"Who are you?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm his father," told the man, "names James."

"Billy said you never believed in him and that you thought he couldn't do anything right," said Jazz.

"He wasn't the brightest kid and barely made any friends till today. He couldn't even get a girlfriend, but that could be because I never believed that he could make something of himself. I always thought, once a rotten egg, always a rotten egg, but he proved me wrong and now I take everything back. He got himself some friends and may've been a girlfriend too," winked James as Jazz hugged him tightly and broke out crying as he laid an arm around the poor girl, "I'm really sorry."

"Me too," cried Jazz.


	29. Epilogue: Time to move on

**Yep, Billy is dead, and looks like it's time to finally end the story with an Epilogue don't cha think. I'll make it as happy as I can, cause this story needs a happy ending. Review please!!**

Danny went back home and knew his sister needed him. He went upstairs to his sister's bedroom where you see her eyes red and some black smudges on her cheeks.

"Mind if I come in?" Asked Danny as he slowly moved her head and nodded, "I'm really sorry Jazz, I liked him too."

"He was the only guy I'll ever love," said Jazz, "we kissed before he died."

"I know Jazz, but he's dead and it's time to move on," told Danny, "I know how hard it is to let go."

"That's only because our grandfather died two years ago," said Jazz.

"Yeah, but it was still hard to move on. You can still remember the good times," smiled Danny as Jazz smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"I love you little brother," smiled Jazz.

"I love you too," replied Danny, "and there's a possibility that you'll find someone else."

"Maybe," smiled Jazz, "what about you and Sam?"

"Well, we talked and agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend now that the terrorist thing is over. Mom and Dad are even ok with the whole ghost power thing and me being the ghost boy of Amity Park," told Danny.

"What else is new," smiled Jazz.

"I don't know Jazz, it's a big world out there," smiled Danny as the siblings looked outside.

You now see inside the ghost zone a new layer is being made.

"Looks like the new guy is here," said one ghost.

"Well I'm sure not gonna greet the kid, it could be that Phantom kid for all I know," said the second ghost.

"He's already dead," pointed out one ghost.

"Oh right, the accident," remembered the second ghost, "but his human half could've died."

The two ghosts kept arguing as you see inside the room there's a picture of Jazz above the bed.


End file.
